Little Witch Academia Tus Magicos Recuerdos
by NekratosKnigthofBlackRose
Summary: Akko va al rescate de su vieja amiga Diana despues de que su mansion fuera bombardeada por los Mechas del Imperio Magico, en una travesía para rescatar su vida y sus viejos recuerdos.


Akko bajó de un salto de su moto-escoba, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas rumbo a las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la mansión Cavendish, convertida ahora solamente en una pila de escombros, de su cuello pendía medallón de un brillo azul intenso, como una estrella fulgurante al mediodía, lo tomó con fuerza en su mano derecha mientras volteaba su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando entre las ruinas de lo que fue un refugio para todos aquellos que escapaban de la guerra , por su mente los recuerdos fluían vertiginosamente, golpeando su corazón, estrujado su garganta, humedeciendo su vista, ella estaba cerca lo sentía, lo sabía, Diana no podía haber muerto era mucho más fuerte que ella, era más fuerte que todos, recordaba con qué firmeza Diana declaró que cualquiera que llegara a terrenos de la familia Cavendish sería atendido y resguardado no importando su bando u origen. Esto no fue del agrado de los gobierno que la presionaban constantemente para que tomara partido incluso para que usara su magia para militar con ellos, pero la respuesta de la cabeza de familia Cavendish siempre fue la misma, honraría hasta el final el pacto de su familia con la paz y la salud

—(¿Cómo es posible que esto pasara? Ella… Diana se esforzó tanto por reabrir este lugar inclusive se prestó a ayudar a los heridos como antiguamente hizo su familia, ¿acaso merecía esto como pago? —la joven bruja volteo al cielo oscuro sobre su cabeza, los rayos y truenos anticiparon la tormenta por llegar, las primeras gotas caían pesadamente sobre ella como artillería de mortero, empezando a recorrer su cara como si fueran lágrimas—. Diana… ¡Dianaaaa!

El grito de Akko desgarró el cielo como un relámpago, mientras que el brillo proveniente del medallón de su cuello aumentaba a medida que se adentraba en las ruinas.

Una luz tenue la guiaba, como una linterna a medida que se adentraba más en las ruinas dándose cuenta de lo grave de la situación.

—(Maldición Diana seguro se encontraba en el sótano atendiendo a los heridos cuando ocurrió el bombardeo, el edificio entero se le ha venido encima, espero que ella y el resto se encuentren bien) , !Oh maldición¡—al bajar tan rápida y descuidadamente Akko tropezó cayendo sobre los ladrillo derruidos y empezando a rodar cuesta abajo hacia las profundidades del palacio Cavendish, a punto de caer por un boquete en la placa destruida alcanzó a tomar su varita de la funda en su pierna y enterrandola con fuerza en la piedra evitar su fatal caída quedando colgando con una mano de frente a un montón de piedras y pisos venidos a bajo por las bombas - ¡Cielos! un poco más y no lo hubiera contado. Pero… si esos son.

Akko reconoció a la distancia las columnas destruidas de lo que otrora fuera la sala médica de los Cavendish, aquella que Diana le mostrará cuando niñas si en algún lugar atendía a los heridos debía ser ahí, Akko saco de un pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo una cuerda con la mano que le quedaba libre, usando su magia logró atar la cuerda a una de las varillas de hierro del techo desprendió su vara mágica de las piedras y bajo columpiándose lentamente hasta el fondo de la habitación.

—¡Dianaaaa! Contéstame por favor ¡Dianaaaa! —gritaba Akko a todo lo que el pulmón le permitía, pero lo único que escuchaba eran las gotas de agua cayendo sobre las piedras, por un momento un pensamiento le invade, frío como el hielo, afilado como daga, penetrando lentamente en su corazón—. ¡No… no te puedes haber ido, no tu ,por favor… , se que estas aqui! , ¡Contestame por favor!

El medallón en su cuello lanzó un haz de luz como un pequeño láser de forma pulsar justo a una montaña de escombros gigantesca, Akko se dejó guiar por su medallón.

—Aquí debes estar, cielo santo espero se encuentre bien, levantare todo con… —Por un momento Akko calmó su impulsividad si usaba su varita para levantar los escombros no solo acabaría rápidamente con su batería magica, si no que podría lastimar a Diana en el intento—. Si le hago algo a Diana no me lo perdonaría, deberá hacerlo con mis manos.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer, mientras Akko hacia todo lo que podía por encontrar a una sepultada Diana, aunque la fuerza física nunca fue fue fuerte eso no la detendría de intentar mover esa pesada carga, piedra a piedra, ladrillo por ladrillo, entonces en el fondo un brillo azul saltó a sus ojos,le llamaba, intenso como una flama , brillando en el fondo de aquel abismo oscuro, el medallón que Akko le había regalado a Diana justo la mitad que complementaba al suyo, iluminandola como las estrellas de la noche sobre Luna Nova.

—¿Diana? … —la voz se Akko se quebraba al ver a su amiga en tan mal estado,apenas y podía ver su brazo saliendo de los escombros su cuerpo estaba completamente sepultado bajo las rocas, su cara inexpresiva , pero incluso en esas circunstancias guardaba la belleza que Akko recordaba de antaño, de aquellos días que hoy se veían tan lejanos—. ¡Diana soy Akko! He venido a por ti tranquila que te sacaré de este lugar.

El corazón de la bruja empezó a palpitar intempestivamente se veía en una muy complicada situacion, Diana aparentemente estaba inconsciente y sepultada bajo toneladas de roca, el uso de la magia podría suponer un peligro mayor para ambas, además que si usaba su energía en un conjuro apenas y tendría energía para su moto-escoba y en la actual condición de Diana caminar le sería imposible.

—(Que puedo hacer… ella está muy al fondo sin usar magia me tomaría días y no sé en qué condición se encuentre) —entonces Akko escuchó unos murmullos a la distancia, pequeños ratoncitos que escapaban y colaban por entre las grietas de aquel lugar le trajeron a la mente la idea que necesitaba—. Supongo que no tengo de otra, si no la saco pronto...

Akko sabía que aunque viable no dejaba de ser una estrategia arriesgada , pues no sabía realmente en qué condiciones se encontraba Diana dentro de ese cúmulo de piedras apenas podía ver su cara y su brazo extendido. La bruja tomó su vara y se convirtió a ella misma en ratón, aprovechando el hueco que había logrado hacer se coló entre las piedras arrastrando su varita con la cola, el camino era estrecho apenas había espacio para ella, y del tamaño de un ratón llevar la varita se había convertido en una tarea titánica, le tomó casi 20 minutos poder llegar con la varita hasta el claro donde se encontraba Diana, pero para fortuna de ellas los escombros había formado una pequeña bóveda sobre ambas lo suficientemente grande para que se moviera con mayor libertad , sin embargo Diana seguía cubierta de escombro y querer quitar las piedras desde adentro de la bóveda sería una temeridad.

Cuando Akko por fin pudo llegar a la mano su amiga su corazón latía a mil por hora

¡Diana!…. Diana despierta ya estoy aquí, soy Akko, he venido por ti, no te dejare sola, lo prometo —la pequeña ratoncita abrazo la mano de su amiga y pudo observar en ella el medallón que le había dado, lo sujetaba como aferrándose a un sueño de épocas pasadas—. Por favor… despierta, dime algo.

En ese momento sintió como la la mano de Diana empezó a reaccionar

—Alejate de aqui maldito roedor… aun no estoy muerta no me convertiré en tu cena… no aun —la voz de Diana resonó en la pequeña bóveda, jadeante, seca, cansada , sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco azules pero opacos , esforzándose por mantener la vida dentro de ellos, agito lo más que pudo su mano sin soltar su medallón, Akko la solto rapidamente y volteo a ver a Diana a su cara con esa sonrisa tan brillante que siempre tenía inclusive ahora que era un ratón—. Tu pequeño eres… Akko… Akko eres… ¿eres tu? ¿Enserio eres tu? Estás aquí…

Los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron y sus lágrimas empezaron a limpiar su rostro, Akko contuvo su llanto sabía que necesitaba mostrarse fuerte, aunque por dentro se le estuviera partiendo el alma, el ver a su amiga llorando de ese modo y en esa situación, la desconsolada horriblemente, pero en esos momento todo dependía de su fortaleza.

—Si Diana, soy yo , soy Akko, estoy aquí he vuelto por ti, yo no debí dejar que te quedaras sola, si tan solo hubiera estado a tu lado nada de esto hubiera pasado —Akko tomó nuevamente la mano de Diana la sujeto con todas las fuerzas que su pequeño cuerpo podía darle, no pudo evitarlo más y una lágrima desbordó por sus ojos mojando la mano de Diana—. Tu eres importante para mi, siempre lo has sido, ahora te sacaré de aquí y volveremos a reír las dos juntas, como aquellas tardes que pasabamos en Luna Nova, recuerdas.

—Recuerdo… —decía Diana con bastante esfuerzo en su voz, se notaba que cada palabra la sufria—. Tu siempre estabas ahí, con tus optimismo y tus cartas de Chariot, incluso después del accidente del misil, Akko… han pasado ya tantos años.

—7, han sido 7 años Diana —Aclaró Akko—. Pero cuando te veo, me parece que solo han sido 7 días, ¡He, he! Sigues igual de radiante y hermosa que el primer dia que me hablaste en la cafetería.

—Akko… solo a ti se te ocurre decirme algo así en un momento como este— la rubia se veía cansada las marcas bajo sus ojos la delataban al igual que los rastros de las lágrimas—. Me alegra que tu seas con quien comparta el tiempo que me queda, solo quiero quedarme a tu lado y descansar …

—¡Claro que no¡ Que te has creído ¿que he venido hasta acá solo a verte morir? De eso nada voy a sacarte de aquí y a llevarte a casa —dijo la pequeña ratoncita montada sobre el pecho de Diana y empezando a retirar algunas piedras—. solo necesito hacerte un poco de espacio, necesito liberar la mayor parte de tu cuerpo para que al transformarte no te aplasten las rocas.

—¿Transformarme? ¿Es que piensas sacarnos de aquí convertidas en ratón? —la rubia le dedicó una sutil sonrisa—. Solo espero que no sea como en aquella ocasión …

—Vamos Diana, estoy intentando salvarte y vienes a recordarme cómo es que me equivoque en aquella ocasión —decía Akko mientras hacía lo posible por retirar los escombros del cuerpo de Diana—. Ya se que la magia metamórfica no se me ha dado nunca bien , pero convertir en ratón es mi especialidad, de ser posible me gustaría convertirte en algo más pequeño pero….

—¡No, no! En ratón estará bien, no me gustaría acabar convertida en una pulga y morir aplastada Ja,Ja… mmm —la risa de Diana se vio interrumpida por un tosido, de sus boca brotaron pequeñas gotas de sangre—. Akko lo siento… tu plan es bueno, pero creo… que ya es tarde para mi, tengo mucho sueño… me siento muy cansada además está empezando a hacer frío.

—Diana… no, no se te ocurra cerrar los ojos — Akko bajo del pecho de Diana se acercó a su cara y abrazo su mejilla—. ¿Recuerdas ese dia verdad? Por favor no te duermas cuéntamelo.

—Akko ... ¿Pero es que lo has olvidado? —Diana volteo a ver con sus ojos a la ratoncita—. fue cerca de estas fechas… Navidad… recuerdo que no era una fecha a la que le guardara mucho afecto por aquel entonces , pero durante los años que estuve en Luna Nova tu la hiciste…. Mágica.

—Si, fue la vez del sombrero recuerdas, quiero oírte decir que no lo has olvidado —dijo la pequeña roedora mientras seguía retirando escombros— Vamos Diana dime quedate conmigo, cuéntame lo que recuerdas…

—Recuerdo que casi nos matan ese dia… je,je —la mirada de Diana se perdió en la distancia rememorando viejos recuerdos— todo por culpa de un sombrero… el sombrero mágico de Chariot.

7 años atrás–

La brisa gélida golpeaba suavemente las ventanas del salon, los marcos de madera retumbaban cual campanillas mientras los primeros copos de nieve empezaban a acumularse fuera de las ventanas, el invierno había llegado en toda su blanca gloria, mientras que dentro las alumnas de Luna Nova se encontraban felizmente decorando el salon con las alegorías propias de la fecha , guirnaldas, velas de colores, botines rojos y por supuesto un espléndido pino adornado con listones, esferas y estrellas de muchos colores.

— ¡Wow! El pino a quedado chulisimo, no puedo esperar a que ya sea Navidad, dulces, regalos y ¡vacaciones! —exclamó Akko mientras sus ojos se llenaban con las luces y colores de los ornatos navideños—. A que seguro les sorprendo con sus regalos chicas.

—¡Akko! ¿es que yas has comprado los regalos para nosotras? —exclamó Lotte con una mirada un tanto nerviosa—. Pero es que aún falta un monton para el festival de invierno ¿Como es que te has adelantado tanto?

—Me sorprende que Akko se anticipará , si así fuera con los estudios no estarías sufriendo en clase todo el tiempo —Sucy volteo a. Ver a Akko con una pequeña sonrisa macabra—. Y di que has pensado regalarnos, espero sea una de esas setas supermonas que vimos en el bosque Arcturus, sería genial para mi nueva pócima.

—¡Claro que no¡ —exclamó Akko un poco abrumada por la verdad en la declaración de Sucy—. Además no se acostumbra regalar setas en Navidad, es más creo que en ninguna festividad se acostumbra.

—De donde yo vengo es una buena costumbre y entre más peligroso y difícil de conseguir sea la seta mejor —Sucy ya se encontraba con la mirada perdida en su mundo imaginario de setas venenosas—. claro que si no es una seta me da para igual.

—Sabes Sucy que no mola eso de que te la pases pensando en Setas todo el tiempo —una expresión apática se dibujaba en la cara de Akko ante la falta de respuesta de su amiga—.

¿Acaso no me escuchas?

—Parece que ha vuelto a entrar en su trance de setas, la verdad que es de lo más curioso —Lotte volteo a ver a Akko aun un poco nerviosa— y dime Akko ¿existe algo de Shiny Chariot que no tengas en tu colección?

—La verdad es que aquí conmigo no lo he traído todo, en mi casa en Japón tengo muchos más tesoros de Chariot, —mientras Akko hablaba acaloradamente con Lotte de su colección, la maestra Úrsula pasaba justo por la puerta pero al escuchar la conversación pese a que Akko y las demás ya sabían que ella era Shiny Chariot, le provocaba un poco de nervios que hablaran de esa faceta de su vida— Sin embargo hubo algunos especiales que no salieron más que para el mercado Americano.

—(¡Hay no! Akko recuerda eso) —la maestra Úrsula empezó a sudar frío, mientras los recuerdos inundaban su memoria—. (Todo por culpa de Croix, yo nunca quise firmar ese contrato con la cadena de pollo frito, no se por que me deje convencer)

—¡Shiny Chariot CHICKEN! —dijo Akko mientras la maestra Úrsula se le iba la sangre a los pies al escucharla— Definitivamente es la mejor pieza de un coleccionista, salieron muy poco al mercado, por eso son tan valiosas.

—(Claro que salieron pocas al mercado tuve que comprar casi todo el inventario yo misma, ¡oh! ¡Qué vergüenza!) —la maestra Úrsula sudaba a chorros solo de recordar como una de sus figuras más emblemáticas del mundo de la magia terminara reducida a una botarga de comida rápida—. No se como Akko quiere ese peluche, además que ya no debe haber ninguno en el mercado ¡ufff! Para mi fortuna.

—Bueno que si suena complicado conseguirlo —decía la pequeña Lote a la vez que recogía sus cosas—. Bueno debo al cuarto debo preparar unas cosas antes del viaje.

—Ok perfecto yo seguiré aquí arreglando… ¿Que ¿Que?? ¿Cual viaje??, Cuando piensas salir —exclamó Akko completamente impactada por la noticia— y a donde vas??

—Mi familia viaja cada año en esta fechas para ver a mi abuela en el norte el viaje toma 3 dias, Akko ¿pero es que planeas quedarte sola en la escuela? —Dijo Lote mientras se acomodaba las gafas y su bolsa de libros al hombro, nadie se queda en la escuela todos vuelven a casa , solo algunas profesoras se quedan aquí.

—Entonces tu, Sucy y todas las demás? —dijo Akko con un cara de total decepción y angustia—. Y para cuando se marchan?

—De hecho yo tenia planeado marcharse apenas empezando la siguiente semana, el viaje a casa de mi abuela es largo y necesitamos dejar todo organizado.

—No puede ser y que voy a hacer yo, no puedo regresar a casa —dijo la pequeña Akko mientras se palmaba los bolsillos—. no tengo dinero para el viaje de vuelta.

—Bueno por que no le dices a Sucy, puede que ella pueda darte un lugar en su casa —Lotte le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Sucy— Seguro que le encantaría llevarte con ella.

—Eso ni de chiste —dijo Sucy saliendo rápidamente del trance que se encontraba—. En primera no me gusta la navidad, en segunda el viaje a casa es muy largo ademas que yo uso estas fechas para conseguir setas venenosas de temporada, no podría llevarte conmigo a menos que te apetezca conseguir setas durante el invierno, no me lo tomes a mal Akko pero si vinieras conmigo lo mas probable es que llegaríamos para año nuevo y eso si no terminas envenenada en el proceso Ji,ji,ji.

—¡Hayyyy! ¿Que voy a hacer? me voy a quedar sola aquí —Akko sintió como una pesada losa de caia encima después de escuchar que sus dos mejores amigas estarían fuera durante las fiestas incluyendo al resto de la escuela—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Podrías, si gustas quedarte conmigo Akko —la maestra Úrsula se asomo timidamente por el marco de la puerta algo preocupada por la situación— No hay mucho que ofrecer en la escuela en esas fechas pero he guardado algo de dinero para estas situaciones, podemos hacer algo juntas ¿Qué dices?

Akko volteo con una sonrisa deslumbrante de lado a lado y sus ojos cristalinos como dos gotas de agua, la maestra Úrsula estaba azorada ante la alegría que Akko emanaba.

—¡Claro que si! Maestra Úrsula —la castaña volteo a ver a sus amigas esta vibrante de energía, parecía que nada podría hacerla más evidente—. Escucharon voy a pasar la navidad con Shiny Chariot , ¡Estas va a ser la mejor navidad de todas!

Al escuchar esto la maestra Úrsula se descompuso un poco.

—(Yo… esperaba que le gustaría quedarse conmigo no con Shiny) —la maestra suspiro profundo levantó sus lentes con el índice y se aventuro a decir— Akko de hecho…

—Maestra y ahora que todos saben que usted es Shiny Chariot, ¿hará un show como el de antes?? —los ojos de Akko se llenaron de color y emoción al imaginarse a su mentora volver a su época de antaño— ¿Podré ayudarla??

—Akko yo… yo quisiera pero— la maestra Úrsula se puso nerviosa y el tino de su piel asemejaba a una fresa—. Yo no… no puedo volver a ser… , perdón Akko debo … debo ayudarle a la profesora Finelan con algo, pero si gustas hablamos más tarde.

Al terminar de decir esto la profesora dejó el salon de clases, a paso veloz.

—Profesora Ursula… será que he dicho algo malo? Yo solo quería ayudarle con su show… No importa de todos modos sería un show muy mono si ella se animara.

—Ya me gustaria ver eso, seguro que terminas liandola con la pirotecnia o con las luces — dijo Hanna que venía caminando de espaldas a Akko, como siempre al lado de su inseparable amiga Barbara—. No es por nada Akko pero algunas cosas de la magia aun se te dan fatal.

—Yo no estoy tan segura Barbara, si Akko se convierte en ratón seguro que podrá montar un acto con trucos muy chulos ¿a que si? —el tono sarcástico de Hanna le arrancó una risa a Bárbara y provocó una cara de disgusto en Akko, quien por mas que quisiera debía admitir que aun le faltaba camino por recorrer para estar a la altura de las mejores alumnas de la escuela— Pero no te apures Akko no importa que decidas hacer nosotro con gusto iremos a verte, seguro que nos partimos de la risa.

— No me creo que a Akko se le dificulte entretener a la gente, seguro que termina dándonos una buena sorpresa como cuando fue el festival de la Luna — Diana aparecio detras de sus dos amigas, la rubia miro fijamente a Akko su comentario le llenó nuevamente de confianza se notaba en el rostro de la japonesa— Yo esperare ansiosa el espectaculo, despues de todo siempre logras ingeniartelas.

—Claro que si dare el espectaculo mas grande que jamás ha visto Luna Nova Yo y Chariot deslumbrarnos a todos sus corazones —Akko había empezado a hablar de mas , como ya era su costumbre sin medir consecuencias de por medio, inclusive Sucy y Lote trataban que se calmara con señas que la.pequeña bruja no notaba por estar tan perdida en su discurso, pero el comentario de Diana envalentono de más a la pequeña brujita y llamo la atencion de alguien inesperado— ¡Sera un espectaculo magnifico!

— Me parece una buena idea, sería ideal para cerrar el festival de Invierno —dijo la directora que ya se encontraba atras de Akko atraída por todo el bullicio— Sería una manera diferente y distinta de cerrar el año, me parece una excelente idea, señorita Akko, ¿Usted y la maestra Úrsula lo organizarían?

—Akko aun esta en platicas con las maestra —interrumpe Diana que veia que la situación se le estaba empezando a salir de control a Akko— Directora, puede que Akko…

—Mejor aun la señorita Cavendish le apoyara en su evento, estoy segura que con la inteligencia de la señorita Cavendish y su energía señorita Akko podremos tener un evento digno de Luna Nova. —la directora no le dio oportunidad a Diana de terminar su frase está solo quedó petrificada y con una cara descompuesta ante tal declaración de la directora— es un hecho que nos harán sentir orgullosas.

—Directora pero yo… —Diana no sabia ni que decir, no participar despues de ser asigada por la directora seria inadmisible y trabajar junto a Akko en un proyecto asi no era algo que ella deseara en ese momento, en ese instante la directora se le quedo viendo fijamente congelando a la rubia en el acto—. Yo la… la haremos sentir orgullosas.

—¡Oh maravilloso! No podria esperar menos de ustedes dos señoritas, bueno esperaremos anciosas su espectaculo —la directora se acerco a Akko para comentarle algo al oido— Siendo sincera siempre quise ver uno de los show de Chariot pero la profesora Fineland es muy estricta al respecto, esta sera mi oportunidad de disfrutas un buen show.

—Por… por supuesto que si —Akko estaba helada de un momento para otro estaba metida en mas lios de lo normal— le aseguro que sera inolvidable.

Despues de escuchar esto la directora siguio de largo su camino, mientras dejaba a todas las demas alumnas sorprendidas.

—!Wuaaaa! —grito Akko sollozando y afiazandose de Diana, casi suplicandole— ¡Diana ayudame a converncer a la maestra Ursula!

—Que te ayude a… ¡¿Que?! —grito Diana con una exprecion de completo horror— ¿Por que me pides eso? Tu eres la que dijo que montaria un show con Chariot, pensaria que ya lo tenias resulto.

—La mestra Ursula no quizo hacerlo…

A Diana se le congelo la sangre, se acaba de embarcar en una empresa titanica junto con Akko que habia prometido un show de Chariot sin siquiera haberlo confirmado con la mestra Ursula

–En la actualidad…

—Enserio que la habias liado… —Diana habia mejorado su respiracion gracias al continuo trabajo de Akko removiendo las piedras y rocas de su pecho— Y encima me arrastrate contigo… fue…

—¡Fue bastante divertido! —dijo Akko mientras asomaba sus orejitas de raton de entre los escombros— ademas Hanna y Barbara al final decidieron ayudarnos tambien.

—Te parece divertido casi nos matan ese invierno por montar un Show de Chariot… —Diana entrecerró los ojos y respiro profundo— Akko… estouyy muy cansada… quiero solo descansar… un rato por favor.

—Diana, por favor necesito que te quedes despierta no… no quiero arriesgarme a que no vuelvas a abrir tus ojos —Dijo Akko poniendose al lado de Diana junto a su cara y abrazando su mejilla— Por favor Diana…

—Tu recuerdas… lo que paso despues verdad… — dijo Diana mientras acercaba su mano a su cara poniendola entre su cara y Akko, acariciando con ternura la espalda de la ratoncita con el dorso de su mano— Abrazame mientras concilio el sueño… porfavor, te prometo que despertaremos juntas en la mañana… terminare de contarte lo que recuerdo y tomaremos una taza de te…

—Diana… —una pequeña lagrima corria por su la cara de la ratoncita Akko— No hubieramos logrado el espectaculo sin tu ayuda… recuerdo eso con mucho cariño.

Al decir eso Akko se recosto entre la cara de Diana y su mano.

—Prometeme que mañana abriras los ojos… si no me quedare junto a ti aqui por siempre.

—Te lo prometo Akko, te lo prometo…


End file.
